Into the Theldesia 2
See also: Into the Theldesia 1 (Humans and Half-Alvs), Into the Theldesia 3 (Dwarves and Werecats), and Into the Theldesia 4 (Fox Tails and Race of Rituals) Wolf Fangs Like the name suggests, Wolf Fangs have the abilities of wolves. Their wolfish ears and tail that appear during moments of intense emotion will give your character good individuality, and their power and swiftness will give expression to their toughness. This race grants a wild ferocity to your character. Before the Catastrophe In Elder Tale, Wolf Fangs have the characteristics of humans and wolves. They were created by a magical ritual when mankind was on the verge of ruin by demi-human monsters. The population of Wolf Fangs is smaller than that of Humans, Elves and Dwarves. They often symbiotically live in Human cities while forming their own small groups. They have a strong physique and abundant (and frizzy) hair, but their overall impression is not so different from Humans. However, their appearance changes when they're in the state of tension like battles; wolfish ears and tail appear, and the color of their eyes also change. They range between 145 cm-200 cm tall, and weigh from 50 kg-120 kg. The color of their stiff hair are mostly black, grey, or red. Skin colors are mostly yellow-white, reddish-brown, or brown. Eyes have the characteristic color like gold or ruby-colored. Wolf Fangs possess amazing vitality, physical endurance, and leg strength. When their wolfish ears and tail appear, their power gets stronger. This means they have the makings of excellent warriors or mercenaries. As Adventurers, Wolf-Fangs are suited for Warrior classes and Weapon-based classes. A gallant race that have the power of a wolf in a human body. This is the Wolf Fang. Wolf Fangs of Yamato As an artificial race made for battle, almost all Wolf Fangs were forced to fight against the Demi-Humans. However, thanks to the Adventurers, most of them live quiet lives nowadays. Perhaps their wolf genes spur their pack lifestyle, but they have a stronger sense of camaraderie than other races. Unlike the blood relationships of Human nobility, Wolf Fangs place great emphasis on their bonds with family and friends. They will help their "relatives" regardless of gain, even without blood relation. Wolf Fang culture features a rigid hierarchical structure based on seniority. Positions like head of the family, unit commander, and tribe chief have great power and are well-respected. At the same time, these positions require a strong sense of responsibility and awareness; leaders work hard to live up to expectations. Because of this, even in large cities, they tend to form their own small groups. In the countryside, there are villages made up entirely of Wolf Fangs. However, they are not exclusive and can interact with other races without issue. Their relationship with Humans is particularly strong; Human nobles often appoint competent Wolf Fangs as military commanders. There have been cases where Wolf Fangs have been promoted from soldiers to nobles. Of course, only a few talented ones can be promoted like that. Even those who aren’t so lucky can still use their aptitude for nature and their high physical ability to make a living as soldiers, mercenaries, hunters, lumberjacks, bodyguards, pathfinders, and so on. Primary industries like agriculture, fishing, and other extractive industries also work well with them. Since Wolf Fangs can withstand harsh environments, they tend form their villages in remote areas: Within precipitous mountains, in the depths of dense forest, in deserts, and other such unexpected, unexplored regions and frontiers. As a result of their living environment, these villagers are high-leveled for Landers, and often have special knowledge and techniques that aren’t generally known. As an Adventurer, perhaps you will be lucky enough to discover these secret techniques. Representative settlements Ezzo Empire Under the reign of the Westelande Imperial Dynasty, many Wolf Fangs were sent to Ezzo as the front line against the enemies of mankind, including Giants. They fought fiercely in the northern lands, but there was luck in store for them. Long-standing aristocratism had thrived in the areas under control of the Imperial Dynasty, and Wolf Fangs were despised as newcomer beastmen. However, in Ezzo, they faced less discrimination. In a severe environment with frigid weather and countless enemies, one's race was a trivial matter. As a result, Wolf Fangs gathered in Ezzo as mercenaries or settlers and, thanks to their high endurance towards harsh environments, multiplied in number on this frozen land.　When Ezzo split from the Westelande Imperial Dynasty, the activities of Wolf Fangs exerted a great influence. Even today, Wolf Fangs maintain power in the Ezzo Empire and call themselves the "Northern Wolves." Sanctuary of Spirits: Trifang Trifang is a sanctuary and its temple town in the recesses of mountains of Chichibu. The gate of Trifang has dignified appearance, looking like three wolves' heads. The name in 'Tri-Fang' originated from this gate. The history of Trifang can be traced to the generation before the Second World Fraction. However, it fell into decline through the wars against the Demi-Humans, and became desolate ruins. 200 years ago, a certain Wolf Fang Kannagi visited the ruins and restored it as a sanctuary. Since then, Trifang has become widely known as an emotional pillar for Wolf Fangs in Eastal, and has become a destination for sadhaka and pilgrims. Trifang has a small but bustling temple town. It is not only a place of sojourn for pilgrims from various places throughout Eastal, but also a supply base for Wolf Fang mercenaries. Moreover, Adventurers often visited for quests prior to the Catastrophe, so it has a lot of facilities for Adventurers. Thousand Fangs Mercenary Troops Wolf Fang mercenary soldiers who are doing their activities mainly in Eastal. Even after the Catastrophe, they undertake jobs as merchant's bodyguards and demi-human slayers in place of busy Adventurers. Antecedents of them are a group of former warriors that had nowhere to go after the appearance of Adventurers. Because Wolf-Fangs have a strong sense of fellowship, the bond between them is quite solid. They are one of the greatest Lander warriors, and the object of admiration of Wolf-Fang children of Eastal. The Thousand Fangs Mercenary Troops is not so large-scale and systematic. A leader commands about ten group captain, and a captain commands his own several tens members. Each group usually acts separately, and they seldom get together. As long as they obey the most important 'Law of Fangs', every group has elastic discretionary powers. The course of action depends on the captain of group. ; "First Fang" Togariudo :A Lander mercenary and the leader of the Thousand Fangs Mercenary Troops. Although Togariudo is not an Adventurer, his level is high and he has skillful combat power. :His pet theory is "Whether you're Lander or Adventurer, once you fight and dine with me, you're my brethren". He is a big-hearted, nice fellow who has an attractive personality and can lead rowdy mercenaries. : "In the Thousand Fangs, there's no difference between Landers and Adventurers. You are just a fang, as am I." * "Let's see how strong your 'Fangs' are!" Column: Hodophilax Hodophilax is an organization that mainly composed of Wolf-Fangs and in charge of the maintenance and the guard of main eight roads of Yamato. When mankind's territories were disconnected by demi-humans' attacks, some gallant young Wolf Fangs started patrolling the main roads that connect cities; this is the origin of Hodophilax. They ensure the security of the roads by their high combat skill and special talismanic magic. However, the source of funds, the scale as an organization, and many other actual situation of their activity are wrapped in mystery. According to one theory, they have a connection with the Kunie clan. In common, all Hodophilax members have a magic item, a thumb-sized crystal ball, to contact one another. This crystal also serves as the identification card; if they show it to proper facilities, these facilities will offer various services for them. Certain-sized cities along the main roads seem to have Hodophilax's related facilities, but their existence is in secret to prevent abuse. Although they rarely come out in public and very few Adventurers know about them, the monsters around the main roads of Yamato are relatively weaker than that of surrounding areas, thanks to their activities. However, because demi-humans' actions diversified after the Catastrophe (as they gained intelligence), it's becoming the difficult problem for Hodophilax. Under these conditions, some members are groping the possibility of cooperation with the Adventurers. ; Shenon "of the Piety" :Shenon is a woman in male attire, and one of the leaders of Hodophilax in charge of the northwest region of Eastal. Despite young age and relative inexperience, since she inherited the name of Shenon from her predecessor, she is deeply trusted by her subordinates. :It's unusual for Wolf Fangs, but Shenon is skillful at clever strategy and magic. In the male-oriented Wolf Fang society that gives high esteem to brave warriors, it's a very rare case that an intellectual woman like her has organized them. :In Hodophilax, Shenon is attempting to encourage cooperating with the Adventurers for countermeasures against the demi-humans. She seems to get in touch with Round Table Alliance behind the scenes. : "The Golden Age of lone wolves has passed. Those old folks need to understand that." : "Roads connect the people, carry many things, and spin the world. If your blood stops flowing in the veins, your limbs will necroses. We must prevent it." Typical TRPG Tags for Wolf-Fang Landers : Ezzo Empire, Trifang, Thousand Fangs Mercenary Troops, Hodophilax, Kunie clan, Northern Wolf-Fang, Pilgrim, Law of Fangs, Eight Wolves of Main Roads, Round Table Conference, Guard, Pirate, Hunter, Leathercraft maker, Warder, Woolen craftman, Gladiator, Bandit, Commander, Charcoal burner, Sea captain, Boatman, Elder, Tanned leather craftman, Carrier, Ranger, Stableman, Weapon merchant, Chivalry, Soldier, Mercenary, Fisherman Elf Elves are a long-lived race that has a culture of their own, living with the nature in stoic manner. If you want to give a proud splendor to your character, being an Elf is very suitable for you. Before the Catastrophe In the Elder Tale world, Elves are a mystic race that lives among nature. Their features are a small build, pointed ears, nimble movement, and longevity. On the other hand, their long life brought low birth-rate; Elves have a comparatively small population. Elves have their own aptitude for magic since they have a high affinity for magic power of nature. However—or rather, therefore—Elves felt repulsion, jealousy, and a little bit of envy toward the Alvs who systematized the magic in the dim and distant past and developed it as a technology. One of the special existences for Elves are the Dark Elves, the traitors who supported the Alvs. Dark Elves are the archenemy of Elves and the subject of subjugation. Length and shape of their pointed ears differs from person to person. Elves are shorter and thinner than Humans, so you can easily identify them; they are about 140 cm-175 cm tall, and weighed about 45 kg-65 kg. Most of them have a slender build. Their hair color is usually blonde or a similar light color, and eyes are deep green or blue. They tend to be fair-skinned, and brown skin Elves are very seldom. Elves take advantage of their petite figure to move nimbly, and their mental power is well trained in the nature. Also, they are good for magic due to their high affinity toward the nature spirits. Elves are suited for Weapon-based classes and Healer classes. A mystical petite race that communes with the nature. This is the Elf. Elves of Yamato Elves were most severely affected by the wars against Alvs and demi-humans. Due to low a birth-rate, it takes time to recover their population. Elves still have a smaller population than Humans and Dwarves. Unlike Dwarves and Wolf Fangs, they tend to keep distance from Human groups and big cities. For long-lived Elves, the persecution of Alvs is not far in the past. They are afraid of being persecuted like Alvs. On the other hand, they didn't choose to start a Werecat-style nomadic lifestyle. Mostly they build their own countries where other races don't exist. This feature is found only to Elves and Humans. As a result of the communal life of single race, Elves are secretive and tend to keep a distance from strangers. Elven clan society is mainly composed of the observances by dance and poetry. The unity of them gets stronger by respecting their common ancestors and placing importance on blood relative. Their dances and poetries are refined over a long period of time, and became the incorporeal treasures for Elves. Elves coexist with forests and lands in stead of developing these since they have an affinity for the spirits and nature. Therefore, Elven cities often have the buildings that have utilized the unspoiled plants and watering places. Elves have a unique custom of not bathing in the hot water. Usually, they just wash their body with water, and sometimes take a sauna in areas where steam is abundant. Of course, they always keep themselves clean, elfishly. In contrast to their coexistence manner with the nature, Elven cultures have not been developed well except for arts and crafts. Underdevelopment of architectural techniques and mechanical technologies is particularly notable. To Humans, this seems to look primitive (to put it nicely, simple and unaffected). Representative settlements Eisuo Eisuo is a city that is ruled by Carfagna family, one of the nine great merchants of the Ninetails Dominion. Carfagna family is known as an Elven illustrious family with history, and the most of city's residents are Elves as well. This city is said to be under the protection of a great bear spirit that lives in the volcano, Mount Eisuo. Atypical of Elves, the residents of Eisuo are eager to introduce other races' cultures and technologies. Castle Silveria, a magnificent and impregnable castle that towering at center of the city, is the masterpiece of Dwarven and Half-Alven engineers. Specialty products of Eisuo are vegetables and medicinal herbs. Cultivation methods of some herbs have been lost to the general populace, and Carfagna family has kept the rights and interests by keeping the cultivation methods secret. Narrowmount Kingdom Narrowmount Kingdom, the largest Elven country of Eastern Yamato, is located to the northwest of Akiba. It takes few days from Akiba to Narrowmount by horse. The city is built into the scenic nature, including the forests of hilly area and beautiful Sphere Lake. It is a typical Elven country. As is often the case with Elves, they tend to put distance from Humans. Despite the Eastal League of Free Cities asking Narrowmount to attend the league again and again, this kingdom is still maintaining neutrality. It is their basic policy to avoid being caught in the needless conflicts. However, it doesn't mean that they are cowards or they lack the combat skills. Narrowmount Wood-Rangers with their magical-creature partners, like Unicorn or Pegasus, are well known for merciless attacks against invaders. Narrowmount Elves are said to be reclusive, but they value courage and honor; if other races or Adventurers behave bravely, they will call them "Di Strada" and respect those "honorable strangers." After the Catastrophe, Adventurers' 'tasty' food techniques merged with traditional Elven food, producing new specialties. Especially, a baked sweet, named Tengai-Yaki, uses local chestnuts abundantly and it is available only in Narrowmount. Column: Lion Azur Among the Narrowmount Wood-Rangers, the members of Lion Azur always have placed themselves in the dangerous front lines. This elite unit consists 100 rangers and private standby members, wearing azure-colored uniform and marching with the flag of a roaring lion. Their brave figure is renowned among the people; not only Elves but also Humans. Their most famous battle happened about 100 years ago, against the Giants that came from the western mountains. Although many Human countries had been endangered with destruction, most of Narrowmount Elves persisted in their belief of nonintervention. However, Lion Azur fought along with Humans and succeeded in beating back the Giants. The tradition is still alive; the leader of Lion Azur has the right to take independent action without waiting the command of the king. All members are skilled in archery and swordplay, and there are some groups of Magical-creature riders and Druids. They are the honorable blade saving the neutrality of this kingdom. The invaders will be frightened by their ghostlike furtive tactics that use Deepwood Scout. ; "Iron Lion" Ardeur :The leader of Lion Azur, and one of the oldest wood-rangers. He experienced the war against the Giants 100 years ago as an apprentice ranger, and since then, he spent most of his life in Lion Azur. It is said that his hand is always on a sword to provide against an attack of monster, even while he's sleeping. : One day, He protected an injured Green Dragon in the forest and selected it as his partner. Most people hate dragons as evil beasts, but Ardeur and his dragon defeated many enemies with a sword and fangs, so people can't help accepting his unusual partner. : Ardeur is respected by young rangers as a living legend, but recently, he is worried over the deaths of much-younger rangers than him. His erstwhile gallantry seems to be on the ebb. He is thinking of asking for help of Adventurers in the dangerous missions to minimize the damage, and trying to request it secretly since he can't openly ask the strangers for help. : "Lion is destined to live in the forest, and die in the forest." : "Great precursors, young greenhorns, everyone left me behind. It's a sad thing." Tricyrtis If you go from Akiba to south along the shore by horse, it will take a few days to arrive Tricyrtis. Tricyrtis rules whole Tribeache Peninsula, and makes decisions as a country by regular consultations of Sea Elf clan elders and Forest Elf clan elders. Elves respect the coexistence with nature, so Tricyrtis has very small number of artificial fields and buildings. For Adventurers and other races, its territory looks like a stretch of forest and beach Resulting from this environment, many spirits and magical creatures live in Tricyrtis. Most of them are friendly, making contracts with Summoners and Druids. Before the Catastrophe, many Adventurers visited this country for these contract quests. This country has folklore about a tragic love of an ancient Elf and a great spirit. Folklore says an Elven maiden comforted the anger of raging spirit of sun as a human sacrifice, bringing mild climate and pure benefit from the sun. She consecrated a Tricyrtis flower to the sun spirit; this country is named after it. It is said that the mausoleum that the sun spirit has sealed is located somewhere in Tricyrtis. As is common with Elven countries, Tricyrtis is a bit exclusive. But Ymia, the elder of the Advancer clan, is acting as a bridge between the Adventurers and other elders to form a friendly relationship. ; "Flower that Never Withers" Ymia : As a young leader of the Advancers, one of the Sea Elf clans, Ymia governs the northwestern region of Tricyrtis. She is respected by other elders since she has a rich knowledge about medicinal herbs. : After a certain Adventurer chef visited this country and showed her how to cook by hand, Ymia got friendly to Adventurers. With this technique, she was revolutionized the cuisine of Tricyrtis and got great influence. : Ymia’s territory is, so to speak, the entrance of Tricyrtis. She has engaged in negotiations with the visitors from outside, especially Adventurers. Contrary to her mild-mannered attitude and youthful appearance, she is a cool-headed judge of people; she'll immediately see through the evil one's thought. : "We're about to consume the lives of other creatures. Eat tastier in better manner; that is the gratitude." : "This is the land where the sun was born. So long as you don't cast a shadow over this country, we cordially welcome everyone." Typical TRPG Tags for Elf Landers : Eisuo, Carfagna family, Castle Silveria, Narrowmount Kingdom, Sphere Lake, Wood-Ranger, Di Strada, Lion Azur, Tricyrtis, Advencer, Prayer, Royal family, Painter, Musical instruments craftman, Lumberjack, Aristocrat, Minstrel, Herbalist, Harvester, Needleworker, Brewer, Papermaking craftman, Dyer, Cheesemaker, Animal trainer, Engraver, Gardener, Herdsman, Astrologist, Cotton textile craftman, Woodcrafter, Beekeeper, Rune Knight Category:TRPG Category:Races